Gradutation Vacation
by Danime4Ever
Summary: Amu is about to graduate and she goes o a trip for a graduation gift, but something very unexpected happens during the trip! 2 CHAPTERS OUT SO FAR it says 3 cause i have a NOTICE
1. Wonders

**Amutolover: **Woot new story! =D

**Amu:** Yay! New story!

**Ikuto: **Hey wants happening to me!?

**Amu:** Noo Ikuto!! wait what's happening?

**Amutolover:** shhhh ikuto she can't know yet.

**Ikuto: **ohh sorry..zzzzzzzz…..

**Amu: **yeah im not supposed to know yet stupid neko, wait not suppose to know what? .

**Amutolover: **well then I do not own Shugo chara, Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit and Peach-pit only this is just a fanfic!

-------------------

**AMU POV**

How long has it been.....Ikuto….?""

I thought to myself as a lay in my bed, "I wana see him."

"It's been about 6 years since the last time I saw him and I'm about to graduate." "How come he hasn't contacted me, he never even sent any letters or postcards or anything...even a message through a friend would've been fine…"

""Geez, that stupid perv neko, but *sigh* I wonder what he's doing, is he ok, has he found his father yet?"

**NORMAL POV**

Amu fell asleep.

**AMU POV **

*BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* I heard my dad's Alarm ring, I Grumbled, "Damn alarm waking me up!"

I smooshed my head against my pillow tossing and turning but I just couldn't fall back to sleep, so I got up and went downstairs, "its 7 am!" I growled.

"Amu-chan", I heard my mom say, "how's about we go on a trip after you graduation next week as a present", _I forgot about being grumpy,"_ oh sounds like fun". "Were too?" I asked. "I was thinking to the U.S, hmm maybe Hawaii" she said.

"Oooh that's sound like fun" I heard Ran and Suu shout, but Miki had her face in her art book, "what's wrong?" I asked, "nothing" she answered and showed me her book it was a beautiful drawing of a beach and palm trees and coconuts etc. She said "this is what a beach in Hawaii looks like", "WOW"! I said.

I told my mom that "I would love to go to Hawaii".

**Normal POV**

Amu ran up stairs with an exited look on her face, but then she realized that she wouldn't see her friends for a while and realized that this trip was because she was graduating.

She had a very saddened look on her face.

She decided to take a walk.

**Amu POV**

"Hmm I think I'll call Rima."

*Ring Ring Ring* "Hello", Rima said, "oh hey Amu", "Hi, um do u want to go to the movies or to the mall or Nakamura center (made up name) or something?" "Ahh sorry Amu I have a dentist appointment, gomen (sorry)". "Oh ok, it's alright." *sigh*

"Hey Nagehiko" "sorry I got dance practice." (Amu now knows Nagehiko was Nadeshiko)

"Hey Yaya" Sorry I got Mother, Daughter cooking class."(yes mother daughter cooking class at age 16 -_-)

"Hey Kukai" "Sorry I got soccer practice today and then I got a date with Utau."

"Hey Kairi" "Sorry gotta help my sis again."

"Tadase-kun" "Sorry I have student teacher; I have to read to the students."

"IS EVERYBODY BUSY?!?!?!?!?" *SIGH* -_-

"Guess I'm on my own to sulk." T_T

**Utau POV**

"Hey Utau, Utau! " said Eru, "isn't that Amu-chan?"

Amu?""

"Your right it is". I haven't seen her in a while…"

**Amu POV**

"Amu-chan, Amu-chaaANNNNN!"

EHHHHHH?!?!?!?! Eru?""

"Oh! Utau." *waves*

"How have you been Utau?" What does it matter to you?" "Just asking"... o.o

"Oh well then-" (Utau is saying this)

~"Hey Utau… " "What?" "Have you heard anything about Ikuto yet?"

**Utau POV**

"No I haven't actually."

"Oh I understand", she said to me.

_Wow she seems really sad, she has a very sad look on her face and the way she answered her voice sounded pained"."_

Well um Amu I have to get going", "oh ok", she said."

**Still Utau POV**

Um Utau, when do you plan on telling her?" Said Iru and Eru."

"I'll tell her the next time we meet."

(oooh something sounds suspicions 'o')

**~Few weeks back**

**POV by an unknown person**

Hey Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto ikuto…….." *fades out* (Nooo what's going on?!?!)"

Hey someone call for help!!!!!!""

-To be continued-

**Amutolover: **well that ends the first chapter, sorry it was soo short. ^^; oh the suspense!

**Amu:** Noo whats wrong with my ikuto

**Ikuto and Amutolover:** Did you just say my Ikuto?! O.O"

**Amu: uh** um ehh…STUPID PERV NEKO!

**Ikuto: **oh you know you love me.

**Amu: **n n n no I d d don't *blush*

**Ikuto and Amutolove: **oh stop lying to yourself! Your Blushing… =w=

**Amu and Ikuto: **Amu does not own Shugo Chara in anyway

**Amu:** STOP saying it with me

**Iktuo:** But I like to. NYA~

**Ikuto: **Hey and wait why am I in this chapter for 2 seconds??? Isn't this supposed to be an Amuto fanfic? 3=


	2. Lost Memories

_**Chapter 2: Lost Memories**_

**Amutolover:** yay back with another chapter

**Amu:** Wow you got 5 reviews already

**Amutolover:** "o" really!! =DD and its only been 2 days..Wow!

**Ikuto:** hm I just noticed is your username referring to me and amu?

**Amutolover:** yes

**Amu:** Wahh-!?

**Ikuto:** ooh me likely

**Amu:** Ikuto STOP thinking dirty thoughts you pervert. BAKA!

**Sasuke:** Amutolover does not own Shugo Chara It belongs to peach-pit and peach bit only. -_- . Can I go home now..

**Amutolover, ikuto, amu:** Sasuke?!?!?!?!?! O.O"

**-------------------------------------------------**

~Recap~

**~Few weeks back**

**POV by an unknown person**

Hey Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto ikuto…….." *fades out* (Me: Nooo what's going on?!?!)

"Hey someone call for help!!!!!!""

~Amutolover~

**Amu POV**

"Uhh… I'm so bored", I said as I threw myself on my bed.

"Hey Amu." "Wasn't Utau acting kind of strange, especially when you brought up ikuto. It like she's hiding something." Miki said to me.

"Really? I hadn't noticed at all, but your right her voice did sound kind of stiff and sad, and not to mention she ended the conversation pretty fast like she didn't want to touch on the subject."

"Hmmm…"

"Well Ikuto is her brother after all so I'm sure this is a very touchy subject for her."

**Ikuto POV**

*Slowly opens eyes"

"ikuto are you waking up?" I heard someone say, but her voice was faint in my ears. _And who's ikuto?"_

"Huh. Were am I? *tries to sit up* Ow…" "Ohh you finally woke up after 2 weeks of sleep, hey hey and lay back down before you hurt yourself even more." She said.

"_What happened to me? Who is this person? I can't remember."_

"hey may I ask, what happened to me, I seem to have forgotten?"

"oh ok no prob, I will tell you. We were walking and I was blabbing on about your concert at the beach ( N/A: btw he's not famous or anything it's just a small gig) and I didn't realized the red light and I walked right into the street, and a car almost hit me but you pushed me out of the way and it hit you instead." T_T

"yes and it seems like you broke your leg and arm and the doctor said you hit your head pretty hard, but he said you will be ok" She told me.

"and who are you exactly?" "Oh you, I'm your manager silly"

"_oh you? Manager silly? Concert?" "what is this women talking about?" _

_"huh wait, I can't remember anything, what's going on?"_

**Amu POV**

"Hey, have you heard anything about Ikuto yet?"

"No, sadly I haven't heard any information concerning Ikuto-niisan" Tadase said.

"Oh -_-."

"well how about you guys, Nagehiko? Rima?"

"Nope nothing, they answered simultaneously" *They Blush*

"you know guys, I really wish I knew what Ikuto was up too and how he is" *tearing up*

**Yaya POV**

"Hey you! Just because im gone for a bit doesn't mean you can start crying!"

**Amu, Tadase, Nagehiko, Rima POV**

Yaya?!?! *sweat-drop*

(me: Man she ruins moments -_- but I couldn't resist doing this XD)

"Were did you come from?" O.O"

**Normal POV**

"What does it matter where I came from! It's a good think I came too!" She said

Amu and the gang except Yaya sweat-dropped again.

"Hey, your right Yaya I shouldn't be crying" Amu said

"That's right you shouldn't." Yaya answered.

"The only on that should be crying here is me cause your leaving me again." She sad.

**Tadase POV**

"Well then to change the subject were graduating in 3 more days."

"and I wish for everyone good luck."

"_hmm I'm gonna miss everyone, I wish we were all going to the same colleges, but I guess we can't get everything we want." _

_"Amu, I still love her I can't help it. But It's obvious she's in love with Ikuto-niisan."_

"Well then how's about we have a little get together the night before graduation."

"Good idea!" I heard everyone say.

**Amu POV**

(It's night now and Amu is on her balcony)

"I'm starting to get really worried, I know he said he'll never see me again but I know that's not true cause of what happened at the airport."

"Ahhh, Who am I kidding, why would ikuto want to come back to me… I bet he was just teasing me again."

'Why do I feel so sad though?"

'Hey Amu." I heard Ran say. "What is all this nonsense you're talking about. "Of course he's gonna come back" don't have a sad face! Just keep on fighting in your heart and believe that he will return."

"He loves you remember." Said Miki and Suu.

"You love him too, don't you? Miki asked me.

"I-I what are you talking about who ever said that"

"It's pretty obvious-desu", Suu said.

"You mean obvious in your mind!"

**Normal POV**

That night Amu fell asleep on her balcony hoping ikuto would surprise her while she was out on the balcony like he did twice before.

----------------------------------------------

**Amutolover:** well im done with chapter 2, few!

**Amu:** yes, but it was kinda sad

**Ikuto:** who are you, who am I?

**Amu:** hey stop joking around!

**Ikuto:** who said I'm joking.

**Amu:** GAHHH! You're so annoying, BAKA NEKO!

**Ikuto:** Xp x3

**Amutolover:** well look forward for the next chapter and I'm looking for more reviews..=D more reviews more chapters. =D


	3. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**NOTICE**

If you want more chapters Please write reviews telling me if it was good and if I should continue..or just a simple love it or hate it will do..^_^ but of corse u can write more then that..XD


End file.
